Your Wish Is My Command
by yukisana
Summary: Sanada will always support Yukimura no matter what he does because it was Yukimura who stood by him against his senpai-tachi three years ago. Because he made a promise to Yukimura. Because he cared about Yukimura. ALPHA PAIR
1. Our first meeting

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing.**

**Rating:** T - for suggesting shonen ai pairing and also violence

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Even though I've written so many fanfics for SanaxOC and YukixOC, this is my first SanaYuki fic. So don't be surprised if it's bad. I really would like their relationship to be closer than it would in this fanfic. But I've decided not to. I will keep this one rated T. I wrote this hoping to give myself an answer of why Sanada is so dedicated to Yukimura. Please enjoy and if you don't like it, I'm sorry. Please be warned, this is shonen ai and edging on yaoi. Please review.

And it's best if you read this in 3/4 or 1/2 because the paragraphs looks really bad on full screen.

* * *

**Chapter.1 - Our first meeting  
**

He was soft spoken and gentle. Framed by wavy hair which seemed to be tinged blue under the sun, he was beautiful like his charming personality. Many of his friends and admirers called him a 'prince', in reference to his good looks and pleasing character, but when he stepped onto the tennis court, his usually kind eyes would be piercingly sharp and his expression firm and merciless; he was a decimator when it came in terms with tennis. He did not pay attention to the feelings of his team mates, pointing out our mistakes dispassionately and destroying us in bagel matches. His words were the commandments to the team and it did not matter to us how harsh his words were – because he was the captain and he was always right. We would follow him, even to the end of the earth, with absolute loyalty and obedience.

I would do whatever Yukimura's commands order me to. His wish was always my command. No matter how selfish or how unreasonable the orders are, I would always follow them. I would always follow them as I swore to myself three years ago.

I met him at the finals of the elementary school tennis competition. At first sight, he looked fragile and I wondered if he could last a match with me. He seemed so sluggish, moving around the court lazily and only catching the ball by the frame of his racquet. I could feel my anger rising. Why couldn't he just take our match seriously? He continued on slowly with a satisfied smile. I frowned deeply and scowled and smashed his lob. How dare this weakling be so relaxed?

"Ne." They wavy haired boy called for my attention as we swapped sides. His voice was soft just as I expected but to my alarm, it had an edge of superiority and sympathy. Was he being sorry for me? "Sanada-kun, right? You're the first person who hasn't forfeited against me after fifteen minutes." He smiled sweetly and I felt stunned for a moment. What did he mean?

I found out seven minutes later what he meant. As I laid on the court, sweat streaming down my face, he crouched next to me, smiling. Half surprised, half relieved, I noticed the absence of mockery, the smile instead conveying appreciation. "You're great at tennis, Sanada-kun."

"Sure… losing 6-2 makes me great, doesn't it?" I said sarcastically. I bent down to pick up my cap and turned away. I hadn't had such a lost even when I first started playing tennis. And I felt shattered. I knew that it would have been a 6-0 loss if Yukimura hadn't slacked off at the beginning.

There was a disturbance behind us. We turned around and a boy with glasses stepped into the court. "Sanada-kun, right?" The boy said arrogantly, yet too calmly for my liking. "May I have a match with you?" I frowned but refusing would make me a coward. Reluctantly, I agreed.

I felt crushed. 6-1 and 6-0. I felt my strength slipping away and tears welling up in my eyes. Yukimura was now challenging the boy he called 'Tezuka-kun'. The match was intense and Yukimura was serious, his slack attitude nowhere to be seen.

The match ended with a tiebreak, 7-6 in Yukimura's favour. But just barely. Both Yukimura and Tezuka were lying on the court, panting heavily. The shook hands when they could finally stand and Tezuka left swiftly after that.

Yukimura took a big gulp from his water bottle and smiled. He took my hand and shook it. "If luck would have it, I'll meet you in another final." He stood up and with a wave of his hand, he left. "Goodbye, Sanada-kun." His silhouette slowly faded away along with the golden setting sun. I stared at his back, wondering what I thought of this enigmatic boy. I sighed as I silently swore my victory at my next match with Tezuka and Yukimura.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Ranking tournament

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing.**

**Rating:** T - for suggesting shonen ai pairing and also violence

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** This is rather quite for an update of the next chapter I hope you are enjoying this fanfic. There is nothing fluffy yet (besides from maybe Sanada looking at Yukimura too much) but there soon will be. Please be patient. I hope you will keep reading this, thank you. And, PLEASE review!

And I suggest reading this in 3/4 or 1/2 because the paragraphs look ridiculous on the full screen.

* * *

**Chapter.2 – Ranking Tournament**

The second time I met Yukimura was at the orientation of junior high. I never thought I would see Yukimura there. Somehow, even though I couldn't see him, I could sense his presence. He appeared in front of me just as we were proceding into the hall. "Sanada-kun! I can't believe we're in the same school!" I remembered him smiling brightly and waving. I waved back with embarrassment.

He took the seat next to me. "Ne, Sanada-kun, are you trying out for the tennis team? This school has a really good team!" He said, oblivious to the curious glances that were glaring at him. It was probably because he looked... so out-of-place, so different and in a way, so divine. It seemed strange to use _divine_, but at the same time, felt so right.

"Um... yea." I replied, mystified by Yukimura's friendliness. We had only met each other once, yet he was speaking to me like I was an old friend. Didn't he have anyone to talk to? Didn't he have anyone from his elementary school? Or was he like me, not taking a particular liking to anyone from his elementary school?

"I do have people to talk to." Yukimura suddenly said, as if reading my mind. "I just want to talk to you, that's all." He smiled again. I blushed slightly. This boy was so strange. But his charisma was irresistable. Perhaps that was why eventually he had such a big fan base.

That afternoon, both of us went to sign up for the try-outs to be on the regular team. Sophomores and seniors stared at us queerly, as if we were doing something strange. I looked down towards the ground and walked carefully to avoid the sharp stares. But Yukimura strode towards the sign-up area confidently, head held high and eyes looking directly forward. I swallowed. How could a person be so calm under the gaze of so many senpai-tachi?

"Yukimura Seiichi. First year." He said to the senior sitting behind the sign-up desk. The senior nodded and wrote down his name. I could hear other senpai-tachi gasp as they heard _first year._ I bit my lip slightly. If the regular team was as good as it sounded, perhaps, like my match with Yukimura, I would get crushed.

I felt a nudge and woke from my thoughts. Yukimura was looking pointedly at the senior in charge of the sign-ups. "Ah... Sanada." I stammered. "Sanada Genichirou, first year." With that, more gasps followed.

"You two can stand over there with that junior." The senior pointed towards a boy standing at the far end of the court, tying his shoelaces. Yukimura nodded, then pulling me along with him, we walked towards the boy.

"Yanagi Renji. Nice to meet you, Yukimura-kun and Sanada-kun." The boy introduced himself. "First year as well."

A look of surprised crossed Yukimura's calm face for a moment. But it vanished quickly. "Nice to meet you." He returned the greeting with a smile. Yukimura seemed confident and cheerful all the time. Was there really nothing that worried him? How could he be so certain of himself all the time?

We were told that our try-outs would be in 30 minutes and that we were to pick up balls while we wait. Obedient to our senpai-tachi, we three began to pick up balls while senpai-tachi began their matches. It was a tiring process, with the balls were landing in all directions. Senpai-tachi yelled at us for more balls and gritting my teeth in annoyance, I quickly ran to pick up more balls for senpai-tachi. Suddenly, a ball landed in the basket from nowhere. Then, another came. Tennis balls were flying towards the basket and filling it. I looked behind me and saw Yukimura picking up balls with his racquet then hitting them towards the basket. "Is this enough, senpai?" Yukimura asked with an eyebrow raised. He was so cocky.

Yanagi smiled and began following Yukimura's example and hitting the balls into the basket. I picked up a few balls and lobbed them into the basket as well. "Oi, first years, stop showing off." One of the senpai-tachi shouted. Yukimura laughed and shrugged, since there were no more balls anyway. We did some stretches before we were called up by the captain of the team.

He put all three of us in matches, on court A, B and C separately. By this time, I had noticed that there was quite a considerable amount of spectators. "What's with all these people?" I muttered under my breath.

"Fans." Yukimura replied, tugging on the strings of his racquet gently. "Everyone in the tennis team has quite some fans. Apparently all of them have a fan-club and the captain has more than half the junior high in his club." He smiled, before wiping it off, changing it into a serious one as he stepped onto the court. "Maybe one day I will have fans as well." He joked. Little did he know that he would eventually.

"Let us be remembered as the first years who made it into the school team." Yukimura joked. "Good luck." I nodded and took a deep breathe, stepping onto the court, facing my first opponent.

Fifteen minutes later, as I lobbed towards the baseline, scoring my consecutive fifth game, I heard a soft chuckle behind me and turned around. Yukimura was sitting behind me, without any signs that he had played a game of tennis. He was watching my game with amusement and interest and smiled when he saw me staring at him. I quickly turned away and served. Three minutes later, I won the set 6-0.

"Congratulations." Yukimura said, then turned to Yanagi, who had just finished his game as well. "Congratulations as well. You two still have three opponents to go." He informed us, listing our opponents

"What about you?" I asked him.

"I've finished all four games." He grinned while he spoke, even though his tone was dead serious. "The captain had only let me play against non-regulars. Too weak. They all forfeited within minutes. It just wasn't fun." He sighed at that. Yanagi smiled. But I frowned. What was with Yukimura and his decimating style of tennis?

It was another three hours until I finished my matches. All the matches I've had so far were easier than I had anticipated and as Yukimura had previously commented, they were too weak. But on the other hand, I haven't played against any of the regulars yet. Yanagi had finished his matches without a single loss, as Yukimura and I did. However, even though I was glad that we had won all our matches, I felt uneasy under the hostile gazes of our senpai-tachi. To them, only second and third years should be allowed to be in the ranking tournaments. First years had no place among them.

"Yukimura!" The captain shouted. "You'll be playing against Shibuya for your spot on the regular team." Yukimura's face lit up instantly at that and sprinted across to Court D, where his match would be held. "Sanada, you're playing against Tashiro and Yanagi, you'll be playing against Mizuki. If you two win in your matches, you'll be on the regular team." The captain informed us. We nodded with excitement and anticipation. This was our chance to get on the regular team.

I entered the court, gripping my racquet firmly. I nodded curtly to Tashiro-senpai as a sign of respect. "Please teach me well." I said before I walked to the baseline. I got into the ready position and concentrated. I must not lose.

The match was much more intense than the ones I had before. As rumoured, the regulars of the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku's tennis team were excellent players. Neither of us were backing down, each taking our service games. We entered tiebreak and I could feel my breath becoming shallow. I must not lose here, I thought to myself. I must get on the team. But suddenly, when it was my turn to serve in the tiebreak, there was a commotion on Court D, where Yukimura was playing.

I looked towards that direction briefly and was shocked when I saw a crowd surrounding the wavy haired boy. I noticed that the people surrounding Yukimura were all first years, and by the look of it, congratulating him. I turned towards the scoreboard. 6-0. Yukimura had won yet again. Turning back to my own match, I concentrated deeply and held my racquet firmer. I must not lose. Or else, how am I supposed to win against Yukimura if I can't even get into the regular team?

My stamina recovered alongside my will. At 27-26 in my favour, Tashiro-senpai hit an unforced error and the victory was declared to be mine. I walked over to Court D after shaking hands with senpai. I was careful not to go too close to the crowd that was still surrounding Yukimura. The reason for my distance was perhaps I did not want to seem to be a pest to Yukimura. Yukimura had so many people around him anyway and to him, I was just another classmate. I stood away, observing Yukimura, looking at him as he thanked everyone who was congratulating him. I smiled slightly, it must be rare for a first year to decimate a regular third year.

"Yukimura-kun sure is popular." Yanagi appeared next to me, sipping from his water bottle. "But it's half expected anyway, isn't it? Especially when he has the skills and looks to go together." Yanagi laughed when I turned to him darkly. "Not that _you_ don't have the looks."

I laughed at that too, but abruptly stopped when Yukimura slithered out of the crowd to join us. "Congratulations." I said, slightly envious of his score. He smiled, then nodding, he congratulated us as well. We were now, unofficially, regulars of the school team. My heart thumped against my ribcage like a trapped bird as I took it in. It just seemed unbelievable. At that moment, I believed that everything was going to be right. Everything seemed perfect.

As I walked over to the captain along with Yukimura and Yanagi, I could feel murderous stares stabbing my back. But I ignored them, my victory which has granted me a spot on the regular team was too good for anything to make me feel down. The captain announced the results and I stepped out of the crowd and stood next to the captain as my name was called out.

With the captain and vice-captain included, there were two more third years. Then there was one second year and us three, first years. I bit my lips to suppress a grin which would have spread across my face. However, even though I was happy, I felt slightly uneasy with the hostile aura which Tashiro-senpai was emitting. He was angry that he got kicked off the regular team by a first year. He had been humiliated, and he blamed his humiliation on me.

He hated me. His eyes focused on me with hatred that could burn. The moment my eyes connected with his, my heart froze. Because everything about him spelled revenge.

* * *

Please review.


	3. A senpai's revenge

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing.**

**Rating:** T - for suggesting shonen ai pairing and also violence

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** I felt lazy today and so I wrote fanfics, drew DJSs and drew a pic of Yukimura. This chapter has violence, just as a warning. And it's kinda long, since it was going to be two chapters, except I couldn't really find a good cut-off point.

And I suggest reading this in 3/4 or 1/2 because the paragraphs look stupid on the full screen.

**Note:** _Sannin Bakemono_ The three monsters, the term used by people in Prince of Tennis when they refer to the big 3 of Rikkaidai: Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi.

* * *

**Chapter.3 – A senpai's revenge**

I was among the last to leave the tennis courts as senpai-tachi forced Yukimura, Yanagi and me to pick up all the balls and to pack up the equipments. I walked sluggishly, watching the clouds drift by as I paced. In some ways, I was extremely happy and proud that I was in the regular team, but on the other hand, I seemed to be the centre of a lot of senpai-tachi's wrath. Yanagi didn't seem to have a problem with it and Yukimura just didn't seem to be hated at all.

"Sanada." A voice brought me to a halt.

"Tashiro-senpai." I turned around and said politely. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Tashiro-senpai and a few other senpai-tachi behind him. They were all looking at me menacingly.

"Thank you for kicking me off the team today." Tashiro-senpai said, walking closer to me. I stepped back in fear. "Now, I want to return the favour." He smiled falsely and grabbed me by the shoulder. "Let's play tennis." He said and took a racquet from one of his friends. He laughed as he raised the racquet above his head. I froze as the racquet swung down.

Luckily, my reflexes allowed me to block the blow with my tennis bag to avoid injury. "Sanada, don't run away from your senpai!" Tashiro-senpai shouted and grabbed on to my wrist. I swung him away but another senpai was behind me and clutched onto the back of my collar, lifting me off the ground. The other three senpai-tachi surrounded me, all grinning like hungry wolves. I shut my eyes tightly as pain paralysed me. Punches were thrown at my stomach and upper arm, where bruises would not be visible even if I was wearing a short sleeve T-shirt. But then, as if they decided against the idea of not to leave visible scars, heavy slaps ran across my face.

I could taste blood with every blow to my body. My vision was blurry as they threw me on the ground, trampling on my back like a doormat. I was engulfed by pain to the point where I could no longer make a noise. The world was noiseless as well and it was grey with black moving silhouettes. I coughed and I felt droplets of warmth spraying across my arms and legs. I felt hopeless without my sight and hearing. I was so scared.

But the worst part wasn't the pain. It was the anticipation of the next blow. Without my vision, I could not prepare for the next attack and the pain was sudden. I clenched my fists tightly. I could feel blood dripping off the tips of my fingers. My head felt as if it was ripped apart into two. I wanted to scream out for them to stop, but my voice had disappeared. And time was my enemy as well. The attacks went on forever until I could no longer feel anything. Another kick to the stomach and I could no longer feel anything. My mind was blank. The world was blank. Everything was blank.

Choking with pain, I opened my eyes carefully. The sky was now sapphire blue. It must have been hours since my senpai-tachi took their revenge. I crawled up from the dusty grounds and panting heavily, I picked up my tennis bag from the ground. My vision was clearer now and I forced myself to breathe deeply when I saw the blood covering every inch of my body to stop myself from losing my consciousness once again. I scanned around my environment and found no one on the empty school grounds. I winced in pain as I took a step. The pain was unbearable. With every movement I took, it felt like a knife was stabbing into all my wounds.

"Sanada?" A soft voice called out to me. I slowly tilted my head towards the source of the voice. A figure was running towards me, calling my name. "Sanada? What happened to you?" The voice was filled with concern and worry. "Sanada? Answer me!"

"Nothing..." I replied when I saw that it was Yukimura. "Why are you still at school?"

"I challenged fukubuchou to a match. Never mind that!" Yukimura exclaimed. He lifted me up and supported my weight under his shoulders. For a moment, I forgot my pain when I was shocked to see how strong he was for someone relatively smaller than me and someone shorter than I was. "What happened? Was it Tashiro-senpai?"

I was silent, but Yukimura knew what I meant anyhow. "That bastard." Yukimura cursed under his breath. His angry expression, however, transformed into one which a nurse would have for her patient, when he took out a first-aid kit from his tennis bag. "I'm glad I brought this with me today." He muttered. He took out a clean towel and poured water from his water bottle on it. He instructed me to sit down next to the tree and with his commanding tone, there was no way I could refuse.

Gently, he dabbed the wet towel on my legs. I screamed in pain. The water felt like alcohol, burning away my legs. "Shh..." He comforted me. "I have to wipe the blood off first." He moved the towel gently across the areas which were dyed in blood. After all the blood from my body transferred to his towel, he took out antiseptic cream and rubbed it on carefully. Then, after that, he took out a roll of bandages, which he wrapped professionally, I must admit, around all my wounds.

"This would have to do for now. You have to go to a hospital." Yukimura said, supporting me off the ground again. "Tashiro-senpai is in for something..." I heard him mumble and although I had the mind to warn him not to do anything rash, I did not have the strength to do it.

The next day, I went to school as normal, against all suggestions to stay at home. Attending school was not an option and I wasn't even sick. I was aware of the curious glances when I walked into the school. I must have looked strange, with bandages wrapped all over my arms and legs and with bruises colouring my face. "Sanada!" Someone shouted behind me and I could recognise it as Yanagi's voice. He appeared next to me moments later, with Yukimura behind him. "Was it really Tashiro-senpai?" Yanagi asked, his face solemn.

"Yes." I said. "It doesn't matter now." I added, in case they were going to help me take vengeance on Tashiro-senpai. I walked on, towards the lockers. Yukimura and Yanagi were trailing behind me, muttering quietly to each other. "Please," I turned around, "don't make a fuss out of this."

"Fine." Yukimura promised. "But how are you going to explain to buchou when he sees you turn up looking like a living mummy?" It was a rhetorical question, but a logical one. "You can't just pretend that you fell off a cliff or something." He said and changed into his slippers.

"I know." I mumbled darkly.

"Well, I've already given out a challenge to Tashiro-senpai." Yukimura said.

"WHAT?" Sanada said, a little too loudly.

"I talked to buchou about it. Tashiro-senpai is having a match with me this afternoon." Yukimura said, unconcerned.

"It's not like you would lose, but you _do_ know the consequence of winning, don't you?" Sanada said. "Please just forfeit this match."

"No." Yukimura shook his head. His eyes were determined and lusted for revenge. "I will definitely beat this bastard. Just watch me, Sanada. I will." He said and closed his locker. "You have to believe in my abilities. You have to believe in me." He said and left for the classroom. I stared at his back until he disappeared from sight. It wasn't that I didn't believe in Yukimura, it was just simply impossible for Yukimura not to get hurt after his victory. And, I really didn't want Yukimura to get hurt.

"Believe him, Sanada." Yanagi walked past me and gave me a slight smile. I frowned. Why couldn't anyone understand the seriousness of the problem?

During class, I kept stealing glances at Yukimura, who was in 1-A with me. He seemed completely relaxed and _normal_. He wasn't nervous or even anything remotely close to it. Everything about him was as it was yesterday, or the day before. I sincerely hoped that Yukimura had a plan to escape Tashiro-senpai's wrath after his victory.

Finally, the moment I dreaded came. Yukimura and Tashiro-senpai stood face to face on the courts. Both were unsmiling and tense. To make it even worse, almost the whole of junior high was speculating this match, which meant Tashiro-senpai was even more likely to be aggravated if he lost in front of so many people. I cringed as Yukimura threw the ball into the air.

"Yukimura, I can't believe you're challenging me even though you knew what happened to Sanada." Tashiro was already up the net, hitting the ball back.

"But I'm not going to beat you." Yukimura said, in a matter-of-fact tone. I frowned. What? He's not going to win? Then, what was the point of this? Yukimura was unreadable and unpredictable, doing the strangest things all the time.

Tashiro-senpai laughed as he smashed the ball towards Yukimura's face. I heard myself shouting for Yukimura to watch out. But Yukimura did not need any calls at all; he placed his racquet in front of his face and drop shot it. "I'm going to make you forfeit." Yukimura said loudly. "I have no need to beat you."

Yukimura looked menacing behind his angelic face. Tashiro-senpai's face flushed red from anger. "I'll make you eat your words, Yukimura." He cursed. The match was even tenser than before, with both players moving around the court quickly and returning with absolute precision. But, Yukimura was not playing at his best; he was moving too slowly. It was nothing like the match he had with Tezuka.

"Now... regret in despair!" Yukimura whispered. He smashed the ball. Tashiro-senpai was frozen. Then, he spun around, looking lost. He held out his hands and waved it around in thin air. Dropping to the ground, he raised his hands to cover his face. He crawled on the ground, pathetic and scared. "You can't see, can you?" Yukimura spoke. His voice was chilling and his eyes were as unemotional as snow. "Now, stand. Let me take all your senses from you."

"Yukimura, stop!" The captain stepped out and supported Tashiro-senpai.

"Do you want to play a match against me?" Yukimura laid down a challenge immediately.

"Yukimura, don't." I walked up to him. What had consumed him?

"You." He pointed to the captain. "You saw what was happening to Sanada, yet you didn't stop them. Why? You left just minutes before me on that day. You should have seen what was happening. Why didn't you stop it? WHY?!" Yukimura demanded.

"Very well." The captain interrupted, his voice raised. "I will play a match against you."

Yukimura smirked. "Fine." He said. "If you beat me, I will leave this school."

"If you beat me, then I'll resign as captain." The captain said firmly.

Yukimura smiled and the match began. At first, they were matched evenly, but gradually, as the match went on, Yukimura was gaining the upper-hand. "I'll take your senses away." He said and delivered his promise in another thirteen minutes. The captain laid on the ground, panting with terror, his eyes fixed on the sky he could no longer see. The rest of the school was silent as Yukimura walked up to the net. He turned to three other senpai-tachi and raised his racquet, pointing at them. "Senpai-tachi, why did you help Tashiro-senpai?"

"How did you know...?" One of them muttered.

"Yukimura, if you saw what was happening, then why didn't you help?" Another senpai challenged Yukimura, attempting to snap the silent appreciation that Sanada held for Yukimura.

"I wish I was there." Yukimura gritted his teeth.

"Then... how did you know?"

"Simple." Yukimura collected his calm again. "I only need to know who that low-life-senpai's friends were. So now, are you going to play me? The three senpai-tachi took a step back, but they were blocked by the crowd standing behind them, waiting to see another decimating match. With no way to back out, the three senpai-tachi took out their racquets and prepared for a match.

"Wait, Yukimura. Let me play one of them." Yanagi said suddenly, stepping forward.

I bit my lips and the passion for revenge suddenly consumed me. Now, I truly understood why Yukimura played such a style of decimating tennis. Your opponent will never accept their loss unless you make them lose even their will. I understood now. Truly and fully. And from that moment on, I swore to myself, I would never have mercy on my opponents. I will beat them until they can no longer stand. I would follow Yukimura's example in wiping out my opponent completely. "Yukimura..." I stepped out of the crowd as well. "Let me play as well."

At that moment, it seemed that we were asking Yukimura permission to play a match. Perhaps it was exactly that aura of a leader he had right then that allowed Yukimura to be our leader for the next two years. His leadership, although it didn't start until our second year, was already deep in my heart. Yukimura nodded. It was the ultimate clash; three first years challenging their senpai-tachi.

My heart was blank when I stepped on the court. My mind had nothing except for the fact that I must decimate my opponent. I must destroy him; for revenge, for myself and for Yukimura. I could not shame Yukimura by losing this match.

Yet, the outcome was unexpected even to me. All three of us had won by default. Yukimura was the first to win, I second and Yanagi third. All three matches had finished with a quarter of an hour. I could feel the atmosphere trembling in fear and my heart pounded with satisfaction as I watched my senpai squirmed on the ground in fatigue and pain. This was what they deserved, those low-lives.

From that day on, we were known as the Sannin Bakemono.

* * *

Please review.


	4. The captain's downfall

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing.**

**Rating:** T - for suggesting shonen ai pairing and also violence

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Please read the author's note at the bottom, after you finish the story, because if you read it before you've read the story, it kinda tells you the main plot of this chapter. Please enjoy.

And once again, I suggest reading this in 3/4 or 1/2.

* * *

**Chapter.4 – The captain's downfall**

My persona changed dramatically after that event. I was more conservative, no longer allowing myself to be read like a book, although Yukimura could still read all my moves easily and beating me in matches. But I no longer minded. I owed everything I am now to Yukimura and no matter how selfish or unreasonable he was, I would never retort.

We had won the nationals that year and the following year as well. Yukimura was a great captain, although harsh and unreasonable when it came to laps. Somehow, he kept forgetting running around the school for 100 laps would take days instead of the hours he expects. But for the other trainings, I swallowed my pain and complaints. Because Yukimura was captain and he was to be obeyed. And as vice-captain, I was to ensure that everyone followed Yukimura's lead without complaints.

But then, Yukimura suddenly collapsed. Without reason, without signs beforehand. And just that, we lost our captain. My world seemed to have collapsed when the news arrived, telling me that Yukimura would have to stay in hospital. What about tennis? Who's going to lead the team? Yukimura, who was always confident and strong, was now lying on a hospital bed, unable to move. I was scared for him, and I was scared for the team, but most of all, I was scared for myself. Even though everyone thought of me as unmoving and strong, both physically and mentally, without Yukimura, I felt as if I had lost a part of me. The part of me which kept me going hard at training every dawn. The part of me which kept me strong.

I visited the hospital often. Yukimura often smiled at me, saying how he couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. But behind his hazel eyes, lurked sadness. There were so many times when I could feel tears swimming behind his eyes. But he never cried. He was strong as usual, although his health continued to deteriorate. Sometimes, he would reach out for my hand, commenting on how warm my hand was. And sometimes, he would ask me to tell him about things that had happened at school.

As days passed, third year arrived. And Yukimura was still captain. If anyone else had been, I would have never followed them. My loyalty would always lie with Yukimura and Yukimura only. I visited him everyday, but every time I see him, fragile and unhappy, my heart would be clutched with pain and my hand wanting to hold his, to comfort him. His unhappiness was mine and his pain mine as well. But how can I help? I could do nothing, except watch as Yukimura battled on. I was useless and helpless.

However, Yukimura recovered just in time for the nationals. He trained himself hard, doing the normal regimen thrice more than the rest of the team while attending rehabilitation at the same time. Doctors and the rest of the team warned him not to overdo it. I never did though, even though I knew Yukimura was bound to get hurt if he continued on so hard. It would be useless, I knew, to tell Yukimura to stop. His heart was too consumed by the freedom to be stopped.

So instead, I stood behind him, yelling for the team to run more laps, do more racquet swings and to train harder. During training, I would steal glances at Yukimura, checking on how he was going and feeling. I was scared for him. I was scared that he would have a relapse. For so many times, I just wanted to hold him, and to tell him to stop pushing himself so hard. It was impossible though, to do that and let Yukimura retain his pride.

In the end, Yukimura finally collapsed again.

The match with Echizen at the Nationals final and his loss shattered him once again. Even though Yukimura smiled and shook hands with Echizen, I knew that he was broken. He simply could not accept his loss. All the training afterwards were dull and lifeless. He was engulfed by disappointment and depression, and nothing we did as a team could cheer him up. Nothing would catch his attention anymore and nothing interested him anymore.

He closed a curtain around himself, shutting himself from the team, the rest of the world and me. I wanted so badly to run to him, making sure that he didn't disappear from me, making sure that he didn't turn away from me. His pain, his despair. They were _my_ pain, _my _despair. I wanted to reach out to him. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to be with him, just as he was with me in the first year of junior high.

It broke my heart to see him in such pain.

How can I help my captain? Am I to sit and watch him wilt from the number one player in Japan into a self-pitying weakling?

But I will be behind him forever. Even when all the stars in the night heaven disappear. Even when the rain falls non-stop. I will hold my captain gently. I will dry his tears and I will do whatever makes him happy. His wish is my command.

My heart trembled as I walked towards Yukimura. He was standing lifelessly on Court A, instructing a group of first years on how to hold their racquets. He looked dispassionate, a different Yukimura Seiichi to the one I met three years ago. I clapped my hands together for a final prayer before I began walking towards him.

_Let me reach you.  
Let me talk to you.  
Let me hold you.  
Let me protect you._

**Owari.**

* * *

**Author's note: **I didn't want to spoil the ending at the top, so I'm writing a bit extra down here.

I found writing this depressing. But I can no longer be bothered, so the ending is unfulfilled. However, despite that, wounds will always be healed by love. And so, for those who feel depressed after reading the ending, don't be. Because I'm one for fairytale endings and even though this fanfic does not reveal the ending, they in reality, do have a fairytale ending.

Please review.


End file.
